


Elicia

by lovelyleias



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ishbal | Ishval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he may pretend otherwise, the war destroyed Maes Hughes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elicia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'll never own it.

People scoff at you and call you a fool, or they just ignore the words that come rushing from your lips.

But they don't understand why you care about your daughter so much.

You've been in hell. You know you have. Only in hell, you were the devil. When the children of Ishval check under their beds for monsters, your face is one of the many that they dread to find.

When you returned to your home after the war, you married Gracia, the beautiful and brilliant woman who still loved you even after you left her for the extermination that changed you. Roy mocked you, saying that in the novels he's read, it's always the man who talks about the girl back home who is the one to die.

Elicia was the name you heard an Ishvalan woman cry out after your knife caught the little girl she held between her ribs. Elicia was the harsh whisper that followed you even after you were shipped out, even after you were married, even after Gracia told you she was pregnant. One late night when you held your wife in your arms, she asked you what you would want to name your child if it was a girl and Elicia was the name that you breathed.

The pictures you carry show how much you love your little girl. But they also remind you of the children who have every right to haunt you.


End file.
